


Lacy Things

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, light humiliation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Prompt: OH NO I FORGOT TO SEND IN A PROMPT! Um, if it's not too late - Edward dressing Oswald in lingerie and making him wear it beneath his suit to a meeting with the heads of his gangs.





	Lacy Things

Edward kisses his boyfriend sweetly, as he helps to pull a sensuous pair of purple lace panties passed Oswald’s tight porcelain ass. He slips his right hand just under the hem and gently twisted his fingers in Oswald’s coarse dark pubes. “You look beautiful already,” he whispers upon Oswald’s blushing lips.

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” he says, wrapping the matching bra around the back of Edward’s neck and pulls the straps around the front, slowly choking his lover with the lacy undergarment. “But I do need your help putting this on.” He slowly tightens the straps.

Edward’s balls stiffen in his green suit pants, as it becomes harder and harder for him to take a breath. “You know I’ll do anything for you,” he coughs, neck turning red where the straps cut into his flesh and his face begins to drain of all color.

“Good…”, Oswald snarls through his teeth and releases his hold on the bra, gracing Edward with the ability to breathe again.

Edward gasps and the color returns to his face with every breath he takes. “You know just what I like,” his strangled voice says, pulling down the bra from his neck. “Turn around,” he commands.

Oswald turns his back to his boyfriend and before he knew it, Edward had pressed his body against him. He can feel the taller man’s hardening bulge between the slit of his lace clad ass. “You don’t waste time,” he murmurs, tilting his head back against Edward’s chest, feeling his lover’s heart pounding rapidly.

“We need to pick things up a little—” he slips Oswald’s left arm in the strap of the bra, sliding it up to his shoulder— “or we’ll be late for the meeting.” He peppers the side of Oswald’s neck with kisses as he slips the other band in place.

“Mmm…”, Oswald hums, turning back to face Edward and presses his chest against his boyfriend’s. “You’re right,” he says softly and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, gazing up at Edward with his radiant green eyes.

“If you look at me like that during the meeting—” Edward glides his hands up Oswald’s back— “knowing that you’re wearing lace under your suit—” takes the buckles of the bra and begins hooking them together— “I’m going to combust.”

“That’s the whole point of this.”

##  **~*~**

Oswald stands at the end of the long wood table in the dining hall at the Van Dahl estate, talking before the heads of all the crime families of Gotham.

Edward watches from under the threshold, grinning at Oswald as he imagines him standing in only the lingerie. It’s arousing to watch Oswald take charge of the most dangerous men in Gotham while knowing that he wearing lace under his power suit. Breathtaking.

The riddle-man feels a tingle in his pants when Oswald pulls out his gold plated 45 pistol and aims at the man sitting next to him. No one openly disagrees on the way Oswald Cobblepot runs his city and lives to tell about it.

_*wack!*_

Oswald pistol whips the man, choosing to grace him with mercy over death. He peeks up at Edward, face sprayed with a light wisp of blood, and licks his lips. Fully well aware of what his actions are doing to his lover. Their little secret sexual game is working for the both of them.

Edward swallows hard and straightens the glasses on the bridge of his nose, hoping that he doesn’t look as pent-up as he feels.

The meeting moves along and it seems as though it’s taken an eternity to end. Edward has never been so stirred at a business meeting. Oswald should wear lace under his suits more often. For some reason, he looks more dominant.

Edward’s stands tall with his hands behind his back, as the head of the families makes their leave. He eyes Oswald, hoping that his hard-on isn’t as noticeable as he thinks. The straining in his pants is unbearable.

Once everyone is gone and the dining hall is filled with silence, Oswald unbuttons his pin-striped tail coat. Getting to this point is what they’ve both waited for.

“Do you have any idea of what you’ve done to me?” Edward says, fighting back the urge to rush to the table and rip Oswald’s clothes off with his teeth.

“You didn’t combust,” he replied, removing his shirt and revealing the purple lace bra underneath. “But I’m gonna change that.” He leans on his hands over the table.

“You should always wear lace under your suit. Just knowing that it’s there—” he grips the hard bulge in his pants, shivering slightly to his own touch— “is highly erotic.”

“Maybe I will.”

Now having more control of himself, Edward slowly makes his way to Oswald. “Good,” he says, taking Oswald’s hips and presses his lover’s ass against his aching lump in his pants. “Ah…”, he faintly moans when Oswald grinds himself against Edward.

“Why are you wasting time.” Oswald rolls his hips, increasing the friction between the fabric. “You know I’m ready for you.”

“I know….” Edward thrust, pushing in the anal plug, that he inserted into Oswald while helping him dress, further up his boyfriend’s ass. The Riddler skates his hand under Oswald to removes his belt, and before Oswald knew it he was only wearing his lacy lingerie.

Edward rubs Oswald’s round end, feeling the soft mesh rasping against his fingertips. He puts his hand between Oswald’s legs and separates his thighs, then slips his fingers under the panties and pulls them to the right cheek. Fully exposing the purple jewel attached to the base of the princess anal plug. “I’m amazed by how you were able to complete business all filled up like this.” He takes hold of the jeweled base and gives it a twist. “You have incredible willpower.”

“Oh… Ed!” Oswald cries, body shivering as the sex toy moves inside of him.

“For a fucking whore,” Edward adds, gently sliding out the plug inch by inch. His own cock shuddering as he watches the toy stretch Oswald’s hole in the removal. “Yes, you are a whore for me.” Once the toy is completely out, Edward sits the plug on the table and dips his right hand into the pocket of his pants for the small bottle of lube he has stashed away. He then lays his free hand on the back of Oswald’s neck and shoves him down on the table.

“Ah!”, he exhaled when his face meets the wood.

“I enjoy watching you be in control—” still holding the back of Oswald’s neck, Edward unbuckles his belt with his free hand— “but now it’s my turn.” He pulls the pants down past his ass and they naturally slump to the floor.

Oswald scratches at the table in anticipation. Going to the meeting with the simulation of the plug inside him makes his need for Edward more vicious. “Fuck me.” Just as the words escape from his lips, Oswald feels the hold around the back of his neck release and hears the cap to the bottle of lube pop off. “Yes!”

Edward coats his cock with a good amount of lubrication, stroking himself a few more times than he had liked. The sight of Oswald in all the purple lace, bent over the table while his asshole pulses to be filled again is addicting.

“Fuck me, dammit!”

“I love it when you get this way.” Edward rubs the remainder of the lube on his hand around the brim of Oswald’s greedy hole. “Such a needy little whore you are.” He stuffs two fingers inside, scissoring them to tease Oswald a little more.

Oswald pushes back, sliding Edward’s fingers knuckles deep inside of himself. If his boyfriend won’t give him the dick when he’ll try to get what he needs from these two digits.

“Your ass nearly ate my whole hand,” Edward says with amusement edging his voice and twists his wrist. “I guess you really are ready for me.” Edward removes his hand and takes hold of himself, pushing just the tip inside of his lover. He then tilts forward and take the back of Oswald’s bra strap between his teeth and let’s go, allowing the strap to snap against Oswald’s flesh.

“Ah!”, the Penguin shouts. Just as the slight pain behinds to fade, Oswald is filled with Edward’s cock without any warnings. “Shit!” His body ripples with pleasure.

Edward holds the sides of the lace underwear like a harness and rides Oswald with vigor. “Uh, oh Os…” He knows his boyfriend’s body so well that he hits the bundle of nerves with each thrust.

Oswald rolls his hips to match Edward’s rhythm and to take the impact of his plunges. “Yes!”, he cries, compressing his warm walls around Edward’s cock.

Both men were highly aroused long before the mob meeting ever started and they feel like they could finish already, but they ride out as long as they can. There’s nothing like the blissful pleasure of being connected.

Edward snakes his hand under Oswald and cups the bulge in his lover’s damp panties. “Ah… You’re so – so fucking hard,” he pants, yanking down the front of the lace, freeing Oswald’s package. He strokes the Penguin’s length, spreading pre-cum over the shaft, never wavering his drive between Oswald’s flushed cheeks.

Sweat mists on Oswald’s brow, as he ascends closer and closer to the climax. The sensation in his ass and around his cock is winding him up to explode. “Fuck!” He slams a closed fist on the table, body rocking forward with the buck of his lover’s hips. “I'm…. I’m gonna….” The ringing in his ears sings louder and the clapping sound of their bodies colliding together echo through the dining hall.

Edward slams against Oswald’s cheeks, pounding his prostate again, and again, and again. Even with the anal plug inserted into his boyfriend, Oswald still feels tight. “Yes… Oswald…. Cum – cum with me.” His head falls back and he tries to keep a steady rhythm on Oswald’s cock, but the pace of his hand starts to falter as his body quakes from the orgasm drawing nearer. His clinches his jaw and takes another solid thrust, then another, then another, feeling Oswald’s body stiffen with each one.

The fevered breathing of the man under Edward is a sign that Oswald is close to his rapturous bliss and they can fly high into the clouds together.

“Os…”

“Ed…”

They moan simultaneously, as they both let go and release the waves of their orgasm. Edward fills up Oswald’s gaping hole to the brim with his climax and Oswald stains Ed’s hand and the lace panties with his own, leaving them both basking in the intense pleasure they only experience with each other.

After a moment of silence between them, filling the dining hall with only the sound of their heavy breathing and the musk of sex, Edward steps back from Oswald to prevent himself from collapsing on top of him. His throbbing cock slips out, leaking with cum.

Oswald sluggishly stands to his feet, the inside of his thighs sticky with Ed’s release, and turns to his boyfriend with eye makeup smeared on his face from the sweat and tears. “We should do this again,” he says breathlessly, taking Edward by the hand and places it against the bra covering his chest. He knows how much Edward love to feel the beating of his heart after sex.

“We can do it tomorrow at the city hall meeting.” He pulls Oswald into him and crashing their bodies together, receiving laughter from the man he loves. “But this time—” kisses Oswald’s bruised lips, grazing his thumb under the little birdie’s right eyes to clear the smudged eyeliner— “I’m wearing the lingerie,” he hums against Oswald’s bottom lip and kisses him again.

Oswald grabs hold onto Edward’s plump ass, squeezing the bare cheeks. “I love the way your mind works, Mr. Nygma.”


End file.
